Tadaima : I'm Home
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome go to the future together and a whole new host of problems arrise for the hanyou and the miko. InuyashaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Tadaima - I'm Home**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter One**

Falling through time felt not a little unlike sinking slowly in quicksand while waking from a particularly lucid dream. Inuyasha did his best to burn this sensation into his mind. This would be the last time he would ever feel it. His feet touched the earthen floor of the dry well. His toes gripped the soil. Slowly, he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness.

"Okaeri nasai … Welcome home," she said, her own human eyes not able to see enough to focus on him.

"Home…" he whispered and took a deep breath of the air. The faint perfume of distant wisteria was tainted only a little by carbon monoxide. Smoothly, Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back and leapt out of the well. He set her down slowly. A nearby light pole dimly lighted the well shrine. She took off her backpack and sat down on the floor. A soft, violet glow filled the room as she took the jewel out from its hiding place.

He folded his arms, sat down beside her and looked out at the starry sky. "It's over," he sighed.

After a few quiet moments, Kagome rubbed her hands. "Ready?"

"I guess…" He silently thanked the night for hiding the slight shudder he could not repress. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"I _believe_ it will."

"Right…" Inuyasha sweat a little. She handed him the jewel and with both hands gave his ears a farewell rub. "So long, Shikon no Tama."

"So long, Hanyou Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as he took it in his hand. He paused for a moment to look on it and then quickly popped it in his mouth. Three strong swallows and it moved down his esophagus. He coughed and sputtered from the effort. Kagome clutched her hands into tight fists and waited. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't feel…" his words were cut short as he doubled over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and caught him in her lap. He twitched and coughed violently. She could feel each muscle spasm rack his body. He hissed through his clenched teeth. He curled into a tight fetal position with his head and shoulders still in her lap. Just as suddenly, the twitching stopped. Kagome stroked his snow-white hair and it followed her hand, revealing the black underneath.

He took a breath and opened his eyes. Inuyasha could feel her taking care of his hair. When he sat up she had laid it on the floor beside them. He shivered, not from of fear, but from the chill in the air. He squinted and just made out her outline against the dim artificial light.

"Are you all right?" she asked, only a hint of worry in her voice.

"Think so…" Slowly, carefully, he got to his feet. Kagome stood and looked over her shoulder at the bright yellow glow from the house's windows. Spontaneously, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha smiled and put his arms around her. They stood like that for a few minutes, still not quite able to grasp the reality: it was over and Naraku was dead. Inuyasha was human.

**.x.**

It wasn't his first time entering the house, but to Inuyasha, it might just as well have been. He had never paid much attention to it, finding it foreign, other, and a bit too confining for his hanyou soul. Coming in out of the cool of the evening, his bare feet touching the radiant-heated tile floor, he felt much more at ease physically than he ever had in the house before. Mentally, his being shook with near-nauseating anticipation. Kagome squeezed his sweaty hand in her own. They exchanged a quick glance. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Tadaima!" Kagome called. "I'm home!"

From around a corner, Inuyasha could hear a commotion and within moments, Kagome's grandfather, mother and younger brother were rushing out to greet them. They stopped short and stared at the stranger.

"You remember Inuyasha," Kagome grinned wide and motioned to the young human man with the steadily reddening cheeks.

"Of course, but…" her mother wondered at his lack of ears and remembered what Kagome had said. She glanced out the window. The crescent moon hung in the sky, grinning almost as wide as her daughter was. "I thought you said he was human on the new moon?"

Kagome giggled, growing unable to contain her surprise.

"Kagome, does this mean…?" Grandfather Higurashi stepped forward.

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh fer cryin' out loud, we did it. We won. It's over. There!"

There was a small pause before the family cheered and congratulated them.

**.x. **

Mrs. Higurashi heated left-overs for the new arrivals and busied herself making a nice desert to celebrate their achievement as Kagome re-told the last few weeks' adventures to them. When her grandfather wondered why she had been gone so long this time, Inuyasha surprised Kagome by quickly, but artfully changed the subject. They talked into the late evening, finally breaking to send Souta to bed. Mrs. Higurashi ordered Kagome and Inuyasha to sleep as well, citing that they would have plenty of time for more stories in the morning. She took the guest futon out of the closet and moved it into Souta's room.

"Oh, wow! Inuyasha-oniisan gets to stay with me?!" he cheered.

Inuyasha sighed and gave Kagome a disappointed look.

"I should have told you," she whispered. "You can't stay in my room."

"Shimatta…" he hissed.

While no one was looking she stole a kiss from him. "Oyasumi, Inuyasha."

"Oyasumi… Fat chance. I won't be able to sleep a wink."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Try."

"Come on in here Inuyasha," her mother called from down the hall.

Souta's room was smaller than his sister's and the walls were decorated with scrolls from his favorite mecha anime.

"What the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to an image of a huge robot with metal wings and a sword almost as tall as it was.

"That's a Gundam!"

"…." Inuasha stared at him. "That's not an answer."

Souta laughed. "It's a robot."

"Neither is that."

Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha a pillow. "Now, now. Time for bed, Souta. Don't keep him up talking about your mecha. You boys need your rest."

"Ok, Mom."

"Umm…" Inuyasha tried to find the right thing to say. "Oka... er… Onee… Higurashi-san?"

The woman laughed. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. "No, Inuyasha. Thank you." She turned out the light.

**.x.**

Kagome made sure to hug her mother before she went to bed. Mrs. Higurashi paused in the doorway and watched her daughter get in. "You were gone so long this time. We were so worried."

"I know. I'm sorry Mama." Kagome could smell the flowery scent of dryer sheets and knew that her mother had just washed her comforter. She wrapped herself tightly in the covers. "I'll never leave home again," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad." The woman turned out the light and made sure her tears didn't fall till she had turned the corner.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and got ready for bed herself. Her father-in-law snored lightly from across the way, his door left open as always so he could find the bathroom easily in the night. She closed her own door and sat on the edge of her bed. A photograph of a young man in Shinto clerical robes smiled up at her. His eyes sparkled with life, although he was almost 10 years gone.

"Ginjirou," she whispered and touched the frame. "Kagome came home." She put the light out and went to bed.

**.x.**

Twenty years ago, Higurashi Ginjirou brought his young bride home to his family shrine. His father, Shojiro was kannushi, but one day his son would take over. Shojiro was more than pleased that his son had found a nice girl with whom he would give him a grandson to carry on the family's responsibility to the shrine.

On a warm summers' day, Ginjirou and his wife sat on the stone steps and ate Popsicles. They planned their future, talking about names for children and all the things they would do and see together. Someone coming up the steps interrupted them.

"Maeko!" the woman shouted, waving enthusiastically. "Is that you up there, Neesan?"

"Machiko?" she asked and stood up, the sun at her back.

The other woman caught her breath as she finally made it up the steps. "Neesan, I can't believe I found this place! You'd think they'd build these things on level ground!" Her tone of voice was playful, but she meant every word. Her sister laughed.

"What brings you all the way out here? I'm coming home to visit soon. Ginjirou, you remember my sister, Machiko?"

"Of course," Ginjirou bowed politely. "It's good to see you, sister."

Machiko laughed. "The way you say it sounds like I'm of the cloth! Couldn't be farther from the truth, ne Maeko-chan?"

"Machiko…" Maeko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. I'm here because I wanted to tell you in person. I'm getting married!"

"Machiko, really!? I'm so happy! Who is he?"

"Well…"

When her sister said 'well', Maeko knew that whatever followed it, she wouldn't like. They two sisters, although they loved each other, were as different as day and night. Maeko had been an A student, community activist and kept bonsai when she was younger. Machiko struggled with her grades, but had a very active social life. She had kept a reputation as girl who got what she wanted no matter what. Machiko had wanted to get married as soon as her older sister announced her engagement to the handsome young shrine keeper.

"I'm keeping my name."

Maeko and Ginjirou exchanged strange looks.

"He's… He's a very well to do businessman. I'll have more money that god! Oh, sorry Ginji."

Maeko lowered her lids. "What kind of business does he do?"

"Well, you know. Finacial business."

"Machiko…"

"Ok ok! He's in a syndicate, but it's not like he kills people like that guy on TV!"

"YOU'RE MARRYING YAKUZA?!" Maeko shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! No! no no no… Well, yes. " Machiko grinned. "I'm serious though. He doesn't kill people."

After the initial shock, Maeko invited her sister inside for tea. Still, Machiko would not tell her husband's name and said that although she wanted her sister to be in her wedding, it would not be possible. She was however allowed to come see her at the shrine whenever she wanted.

"I'll wont for nothing! Aren't you happy for me, Neechan?"

"Yes Machiko. I'm just wary. Be careful."

"I will, you'll see. You know your imoto, nothing comes between me and happiness!"

**.x.**

Inuyasha pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling. Faint light bled in through the curtains. He would have been able to make out everything in the room clear as day with his old eyes. He shuddered and closed them.

"Souta?"

"Mmmm?" the boy answered, on the edge of sleep.

"What's that sound?"

"What sound?"

"…" Inuyasha struggled to explain what he was hearing. "That… hum… over there by the window."

"That's my PC."

"…" Inuyasha tried to picture this piishii and what it could possibly be doing humming like that. "Oh," he finally sighed and gave sleep a go.

**.x.**

What was true for Hibari Machiko twenty years ago, was still true that morning when she showed up unexpectedly on her sister's doorstep. Only Maeko's husband's death had been a blow to her generally worry-free life, but she didn't let it bother her long. Giving her sister a pension of sorts (which she claimed was entirely clean) satisfied her. Little did Machiko know, Maeko gave every last yen of her mafia money away, preferring it to clean itself in the eyes of her ancestors by being put to holy use.

Hibari Machiko came, as usual, bearing gifts. Maeko stacked the boxes and bags on the coffee table and begged her sister's forgiveness: the children were not yet awake.

"Saturday morning and they're not down here watching anime?!" Machiko laughed.

"Kagome is almost 18 years old, Imoto," Maeko laughed.

"My my, has it been that long?"

Jiichan ogled the finely made-up woman. "You seem to have been keeping yourself healthy, Hibari-san…"

Struggling with the desire to keep her father-in-law from offending Machiko and needing to wake the children, Maeko ran up the stairs. "Minna! Me o samashite! Wake up, Everyone! We have company!"

Kagome poked her head out of her door. "What's going on?" She smiled uncontrollably wide as she saw Inuyasha emerge from her brother's room.

"Auntie Hibari is here!"

"Wai!" Souta cheered from his room as he changed quickly. "I wonder what she brought me!"

Maeko shook her head. "Her love, Souta. Remember that." She looked their houseguest up and down. His red ensemble could be construed as sleepwear. "Well, I suppose you can wear that for now, Inuyasha."

When her mother had gone back downstairs, Kagome came out into the hallway dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute sweater. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning!" she piped.

"Mmm," he hummed and kissed her neck.

"How did you sleep?"

"Who's this Hibari person?"

"She's my aunt…" before she could ask him again how he slept, he was headed down the stairs.

"And who is this?" Machiko cooed as she took in the tall, handsome young man in his strange clothes.

"This is… our houseguest. Inuyasha, this is my sister, Hibari Machiko-san."

"Douzo yoroshiku, Hibari-san. Inuyasha desu." Inuyasha said and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Hibari. I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome's jaw hung slack. 'Since when is he so well-mannered!?' she wondered.

"You're not from around here, are you? Inuyasha… what kind of a name is that?"

"Well it's…" Inuyasha began.

The family panicked. "It's an old name!" Kagome shouted.

"Very, very old," her mother added.

The rest of the morning went well, though Auntie Hibari kept one eye on Inuyasha at all times. She had brought gifts for everyone. Jiichan received a large gift certificate to a well-known exotic grocery. Maeko got a nice handmade hapi jacket and kimono. Kagome got a fancy and stylish dress by a big designer for her prom, Machiko said and Souta got the latest game system and a pile of the hottest titles.

The boy was allowed to run up to his room to install the system. Maeko served tea. Machiko asked about Kagome's health. Immediately, her grandfather began the spiel he had played out for the last few years. The disease he picked this time sounded especially bad. Kagome and her mother exchanged nauseous glances.

"What's parvo?" Inuyasha asked.

Machiko leaned forward. "Yes, Shojiro-san. What IS parvo?"

"Well it affects the... uh…"

"The intestines?" Machiko asked.

"Yes! That's it…"

She folded her arms. "Of puppies. Parvo is a dog disease. We had a puppy die of it last spring. Just what are you trying to cover up?"

Everyone went white. Inuyasha looked around. "What? What?! Kagome has that?!"

"No! Baka!" She swatted his arm. "I'm sorry, Auntie Hibari. You're right. I haven't been sick at all."

A sad, pleading look fell over Machiko's face. "What's been going on that you can't tell your Auntie? You know I'm the queen of keeping secrets!"

This was very true. All these years, no one at the shrine had any idea where Auntie Hibari lived, what her husband's name was or what exactly he did for a living. At her mother's insistence that it was all right, Kagome told Machiko the short version of the story. When she had finished, not a few cups of tea had gone cold and all eyes were on Machiko. Machiko, however, stared at Inuyasha. "You mean to tell me, this boy…"

He nodded, not sure if he could talk without getting smacked again.

"That means…" Machiko stood up. "You saved our Kagome's life!" She threw her arms open. Several gold bangles clanged down her arms as she did so. "Come give Auntie a hug!"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha did as she instructed.

"There's got to be something I can do to say thank you…" She puzzled.

"Machiko, that's not necessary…" Maeko began to protest.

"Shhhhh!" she waved, clanking the bangles some more. She dug in her purse for her checkbook. "You'll need clothes, and shoes and… How old are you, son?"

"Uh…" he thought for a second. "519 or so…"

They almost fell over.

"Subtract the years asleep and the years between now and the Sengoku Jidai!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh! I'll be 19 this spring, I guess."

"Then you don't need to go to school. Hmmm…" Auntie Hibari ripped a check out and handed it to him. "You hold on to that. Since you don't have school, we don't need to worry about that, but you will need papers." She took out a Palm Pilot. "When's your birthday, what month?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper.

"How about… April 15th?" She entered the data into the device.

"Sure… ano…?"

"You're about six foot, right? What's your family name?"

"Kawano. Ano…?" he tried to ask a question again, but Kagome cut him off this time.

"Kawano? You have a family name?!"

"Yeah, sorta. I mean, I never used it. Didn't have to. 'Sides, it's my mother's."

'Wow,' Kagome thought. 'Is there really still a lot I don't know about him… after all this time?'

Machiko slapped her Palm shut. "Ok! Just you let your Auntie Hibari take care of it. Till then, make sure you lay low. If you get arrested or end up in the hospital or something they won't be able to identify you."

"Machiko!" Maeko gasped.

"I wouldn't want my niece's hero to have any trouble." She stood and put her pocket book over her shoulder. "I really should be going. Let's do this again sometime, Neesan!"

And just like that Auntie Hibari left them speechless. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Ano, Kagome, what is this?" he asked, frustrated, and handed over the piece of paper Machiko had given him.

"It's a check for…" Kagome went pale. "Oh my god…"

Maeko sighed. "What ridiculous amount is it filled out for this time?"

"It's not…" Kagome handed the check to her mother. "It's carte blanche."

Sure enough, the fields for the amount were left blank. Only Machiko's loopy signature and a memo graced the check, which read 'sky's the limit - not for charity '.

Later that day, Maeko decided that since tomorrow was a Sunday, she would take Souta and Inuyasha shopping. Kagome would stay home and try to begin to catch up with her schoolwork. She couldn't help but notice that her houseguest was looking a little weary that morning before they were to leave for the mall.

"Inuyasha, daijoubu? Are you ok?" Kagome touched his arm. He was a little slow to react.

"Fine," he muttered and sipped his tea.

"Ready kids?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha turned without making eye contact and followed her out the door.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as the door closed behind them.

**.x.**

The mall was five stories tall and packed with more people than Inuyasha had ever seen in one place before. His ears rang with the din of conversation and ever-changing music emanating from the multitude of stores. He was still a little green from the drive over his first in an automobile and this noise didn't help. As Mrs. Higurashi paused to look into a shop window Inuyasha leaned on a railing and covered his nose. It was as if all of his senses were ganging up on him at once. She turned around and saw him take his hand down quickly.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

"What is that smell?" he asked, putting his sleeve back up to this face.

She sniffed the air. "Oh! It's this candle store. Pretty potent, ne?"

"It's awful. Worse than whale oil! No, Whale oil is pleasant compared to this!"

Maeko laughed, thinking he was just being stubborn. When they caught up with Souta the air cleared enough that Inuyasha could breathe again.

"Here we are!" Maeko chimed. The entrance to the department store gaped before them. "I'll help you find some pants and shirts and, what do you think Souta, two jackets? Then Souta will help you with… other things."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Ok."

Four hours later, shopping complete, they headed home.

Maeko showed Kagome all the things they had bought for Inuyasha: several t-shirts, dress shirts, polo shirts, slacks, jeans, shoes, sneakers and a pair of trendy 'big-pants' that he had insisted on getting because other fashions were far too tight. She didn't show Kagome the cute plaid boxers Souta had helped him pick out.

As Kagome turned to say something to him, Inuyasha's head fell against her shoulder. He sat up with a jerk.

"Are you feeling ok, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, just… long day… Thank you, Higurashi-san," he said as took the bags upstairs.

Kagome folded the clothes and put them in the Rubbermaid containers that would serve as his dresser for the meantime.

"So, you're going to your school tomorrow?" he asked, his bangs obscuring his eyes.

"Yes. I'll be back in the afternoon." Kagome closed the lid and sat, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But Inuyasha…"

"I said nothing!"

Kagome stood and rather than hit him or shout back, she left him there. They didn't speak for the rest of the evening.

**.x.**

Inuyasha did a convincing job pretending to still be asleep when Kagome and Souta left for school that morning. He arose sometime around eight and got some breakfast. Artfully avoiding Jiichan and Maeko, Inuyasha went outside. Not surprisingly he found he had wandered to the well shrine. The opening had not yet been re-sealed. Its darkness seemed to call to him. Instead, Inuyasha turned his back and walked away from the shrine complex.

Kagome ran up the stairs at three that afternoon and called to Inuyasha as she entered the house.

"Mama, have you seen Inuyasha?"

Maeko looked up. "Why no, not since this morning…"

"Something's not right. I've been thinking about it all day. He's been so sullen and quiet. Last night, we almost had a fight. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong. I know there's something…" Kagome's eyes started to tear.

"We'll find him. Maybe he just went for a walk?"

Jiichan hummed to himself, pondering where a former hanyou could stroll off to.

At about seven, Inuyasha stumbled into a passerby and was knocked down.

"Whachit, buster!" an angry Tokyojin growled.

"S-sorry…" he whispered.

"Hey, buddy?"

Inuyasha lifted his head and saw the outline of a large, square shouldered man against a bright shop window.

"You ok?" He offered him a hand, which the boy took. Inuyasha looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Aw, man are you on the smack, kid?"

"The smack?"

"Drugs, son. Are ya on drugs?"

"No. I'm just tired…" Inuyasha grimaced, angry at himself. He paused and hung his head. "And I'm lost."

"Where ya headed?"

"Ho…" he began. "My friend Kagome's house."

"What's the address, maybe I can give ya directions?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, what's her name?"

"Higurashi."

"There's a few of those in Tokyo… You sure you don't know what street the house is on?"

"It's a shrine."

"Oh! Higurashi Shrine? It's just about a mile or so from here. Go up till you see that orange sign up there? Make a right at the corner there and go 10 blocks or so. Then you'll be on 13. Make a left on 13 and you should be able to see it from there, up on the hill." The man smiled, glad that he could help.

Inuyasha was astounded. All day people had pushed him aside and told him to go away and here this perfect stranger was lending him a hand.

"Thank you…"

"No prob, kid. Good luck."

**.x.**

After dinner, Kagome went outside to pace. She trained her eyes on the steps, hoping beyond hope that he would come bounding up them any second.

"I should have gotten him a cell phone. At least then he could come and go as he pleases… That is… if he ever managed to learn to use the damn thing." She chuckled sadly. "Gah, Inuyasha with a cell phone…" she thought aloud. "Poor Inuyasha. Everything must be so different. But, how could he have just wandered off like that?" She pouted and wandered her own way to the well shrine. She walked down the steps and leaned against the wooden lip. "Oh, Inuyasha. Where could you have gone?"

"Achoo!" came a sneeze from the bottom of the well.

Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped back out of reflex. "Who goes there!?" she cried, wishing she had left a bow and arrow in the shrine just in case. She could hear him climbing out.

"Inuyasha! Have you been down there all day!?"

He jumped out and kept his head low, his bangs covering his reddened eyes. "No…"

As he made to leave, Kagome grabbed his t-shirt. "You're scaring me." He stopped, but didn't turn. "I love you, remember? Help me help you. Talk to me."

He turned, and in the pale light of the distant street lamp, the two stood just as they had three nights ago. His eyes were red and circled in black. His mouth was screwed up in a pout and he twitched slightly. Finally, the dam broke. Inuyasha fell heavily against her shoulder and wept like a small child. She brought him down the dirt floor and held him in her lap, stroking his hair and doing her best to shush him.

"I got lost and the shopping place was so loud and it stank and I haven't slept more than a handful of hours since I've been here and I've never needed to sleep like this before…" he went on and on about things that he had kept to himself for the last three days. "And I never get to see you and I can't sleep, Kagome. I just want to sleep."

His sobs slowed and his breathing evened out. Kagome kissed the top of his head. "You can't sleep here. Come on. Let's go inside."

They quickly came in the back door and went up to her room. Kagome pulled the covers back on her bed. Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "But you said…"

"Sleep."

He climbed in, fully dressed. "Kagome…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This has been too much for you, too fast." She stroked his bangs back out of his face. "But you've got to tell me when it gets to be too much, or when you don't understand something. You know I won't think less of you for it."

He held the hand that cradled his face and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry, too. I will, promise."

"I'm going to do my homework right over here. You get some rest."

"Kagome…"

"Oyasumi," she said semi-scolding. "Goodnight."

"Kagome…"

"Mm?" she said, bent and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Tadaima," said with a soft, sleepy smile. "I'm home."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadaima - I'm Home**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Two**

As Inuyasha snoozed at long last, Kagome sat down to her homework. Her teachers had already told her that she would have to go to summer school in order to graduate. This hadn't surprised her. She only wished that she could have spent the summer free and easy with Inuyasha before she'd have to find a job. After completing her math work, she spent a few minutes thinking and watching her lover sleep.

'My lover,' she thought and blushed bright red. 'Too bad we have to live with my family…'

Her mother's less-than-pleased face in her doorway broke her from her daydreaming.

"Kagome…?" she hissed, complete astonishment in her voice.

Quickly, Kagome took her mother down the hall. "I can explain…" She told her how Inuyasha had a nervous breakdown due to lack of sleep. In order to get a good nights' rest, he needed to be near her. Maeko didn't buy it for a second. Kagome begged her, for his sake to let him sleep on a futon in her room. "At least for a little while till he gets used to all the weird noises and stuff, please?"

"He will sleep on the floor."  
"Tonight, I sleep on the floor."

Maeko and Kagome stared at each other for a moment. Silently, they agreed to trust each other. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Mama."

Kagome sighed with relief and went back to her studies. Inuyasha turned slowly in his sleep and muttered unintelligibly. She smiled and began her chemistry homework.

Below her window, in the darkness, someone was watching. Until it went black, he remained hidden behind a tree.

"Good night, Higurashi."

**.x.**

"Ohayo," Maeko greeted Kagome as she came downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Mama."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I did, thank you."

Jiichan and Souta exchanged puzzled looks, but kept their comments to themselves. Inuyasha thudded down the stairs and stopped abruptly, as all eyes were on him. He began to sweat.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha." Maeko smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready. Come get some orange juice."

Kagome watched him tentatively pass Mrs. Higurashi and get a glass down from the cabinet.

"I trust you…" she began to say something about last night, but changed her mind, "I trust you know where the OJ is?"

"Hai…" he nearly stuttered, put off by the intense vibe of warning he was getting from Kagome's mother. "In the fridge."

Suddenly, Maeko was all bright-and-smiles again and the morning proceeded without incident.

"I'm off!" Kagome called as she tapped her loafers on. Her mother had bought her a brand new school uniform to replace the battle-damaged one she had worn in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Take care!" her mother called from down the hall.

"Oi, wait up!" Inuyasha called, clutching his sneakers in one hand and a sweatshirt in the other. "I'll walk you to school." Kagome blinked at him and wondered if he could find his way back home afterwards. His shoes were loosely tied so he could slip them on. He was wearing jeans and a dusty blue t-shirt with the letters AF on the front. He put the hoody on and opened the door for her. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah! Thanks!" She blushed and they left the house together.

It had rained a little in the early morning, leaving the air clean and fresh. The morning commuter's cars purred along, tires singing in the puddles. Inuyasha watched each one pass.

"How come there's enough room for five, yet there's only one person in each car?" he wondered aloud.

'Yes!' Kagome thought. 'He's asking questions!' "Uh… you know… that's a good question! I think it's because they all have their own jobs to go to in different places."

"That sounds silly."

Kagome shrugged. Suddenly, she looked up at him and a thought struck her so hard that she vocalized it. "You've changed."

"Of course I have," he replied without missing a beat. "I'm human. I don't have to fight to stay alive anymore. I feel calmer than I've felt in my entire life. Even when I was with my mother, there was a tension in her house that even a little kid could feel because I was different. Now, I have everything I ever wanted and after last night…"

Kagome felt her heart jump as he stopped walking. Quickly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. "I know I made the right choice. I'm so totally, insanely in love with you."

"Inuyasha…" she beamed up at him. "You're right. I mean, yeah… I mean…" she laughed, unable to find words. The school's clock tower chimed the hour. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She looked from the clock tower to the boy and back again before returning his kiss. "This is where you say 'have a good day.'"

He looked down at her with his soft, almost grey eyes. "Have a good day."

She clutched her bag to her chest and ran up the steps. When she made it to the top, she nearly ran smack into a wall of girls. Her three closest friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stood with folded arms and glowered at her.

"Who was THAT!?" they all cried in unison.

Kagome laughed and practically had to drag them with her or be late trying to come up with a good story.

**.x.**

The school day finally ended. Kagome ran out the main doors and looked around, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She sighed and hoped that he hadn't gotten himself lost again. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, but even more surprising was who it belonged to.

"Good afternoon, Higurashi!" he chimed.

"Houjou-kun!" Kagome blinked as the boy smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw…" He pouted. "Just because I go to a different senior high I can't come see Higurashi?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "Well…"

"So, how about going to a movie with me Friday?"

"I can't, I…"

"Aw, then how about Saturday?"

"You see, Houjou-kun, I…"

"Are you still ill?" he asked. She looked around for one of her friends or some other distraction.

Inuyasha shouted from the sidewalk at the bottom of the school steps. "Oi, Kagome!" It wasn't the best-case scenario, but she was relieved, nonetheless. Kagome waved him over. He bounded up the steps, wearing a cock-sure grin and a purple flower behind his right ear.

"I'm sorry, Houjou-kun. You see…this is my boy friend, Inuyasha."

Hearing that word, Inuyasha beamed and put his arm around her shoulder. "That's me," he chimed. Houjou went pale.

"I hope you understand…"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Understand what?"

"But," Houjou looked almost horror-struck. He stared at Inuyasha and tried to get a grip. "I understand, Higurashi," he replied and attempted to smile. It looked forced, even for him. "I understand."

"…." Kagome wondered at him for a moment, but Inuyasha gave her a slight squeeze.

"Come on, let's go home." He stared right back at Houjou as if to say, 'yeah, you heard me. Home. Our home, haha take that!'

"Bye, Houjou-kun…"

"…." He stood where he was as they walked away, his eyes not blinking until they were out of sight. "But… Higuashi's… Kagome's supposed to be with me…"

Kagome laced her arm through Inuyasha's as they strolled home. She stared up at him.

"So, who's this Houjou yarou?"

"Why do you have a flower behind your ear?" She artfully avoided his question.

"Oh!" He grinned and showed it to her. "It's a crocus."

"I know what it is. Why are you wearing it around like that?"

"So I wouldn't forget to give it to you," he said, sweetly and tucked it behind her own ear. Kagome blushed like crazy.

"You HAVE changed!" she laughed. "So, what did you do all afternoon? Wander around downtown Tokyo?"

"No…" he growled a bit. "I've been watching soap operas with your grandfather."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Kagome laughed some more.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head. "Actually, it's been educational. I learned a lot about baby formula and vitamin supplements."

Kagome wondered just what kind of soap operas he was watching. "Oh! You mean the commercials!" She laughed again as they entered the shrine complex.

**.x.**

Later that evening, they announced they were going for a walk. Kagome followed Inuyasha across the dimly lit courtyard to the well shrine. She didn't ask why they were going there. Quietly, he slid the door closed behind them and embraced her.

"Inuyasha…" she half-scolded him. "This is scared ground…"

"Che, it's just a portal, you know that as well as I," he reminded her and kissed her neck. Kagome found it hard to argue with him.

"Inuyasha…" She started to give in, but a chill ran down her spine. "Whoa…" Kagome pushed her hands against his chest. "Wait. Something's not right."

"Well, we're just going to fool around. Nothing serious, I promise," he whispered and tried to get her to back in the mood.

"I know, that's not what I mean… I feel something…"

He knew this behavior from years of searching for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku and it made him shudder. "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded. They both stood in the darkness and listened. She wanted to kick herself again for not having put a bow in the shrine and slowly opened the sliding door. "It's coming."

"What is?" Inuyasha asked, for the first time in days cursing his humanity.

"Youkai."

Inuyasha gently pushed ahead of Kagome and scanned the courtyard. In the light from the lamppost, he could see well enough but there was no one there. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Kagome pointed to the steps that led to the street below. They both held their breath.

"It feels like…" Kagome struggled to out of what she sensed. "It feels… like…"

Suddenly, a shape crested the top of the steps, clearly illuminated for a moment.

"You!" Inuyasha growled.

"Good evening!" a cheerful voiced called as it approached.

"Houjou-kun?" Kagome asked, puzzled. She stayed behind Inuyasha. He turned to her and held her shoulders.

"You stay right here," he whispered. "I'll take care of this."

"Take care of what?" she asked, incredulously.

"Now I know what you feel… I know this feeling well. He's here for a fight."

Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets and met Houjou in the center of the courtyard. Kagome watched, dumbstruck. "Sorry, pal. You're a little too late. Kagome's with me."

"Funny," Houjou smiled as he spoke, but his voice carried a hint of malice, "That's exactly why I came. You see… She's mine."

"Houjou-kun…" Kagome put her hands up to her mouth. 'What's come over him?' she wondered.

Inuyasha laughed and repeated himself "Oi, Teme, Kagome belongs to herself, but she happens to be with me," he began. "If you know what's good for you, go home."

"I don't think so…" Houjou began, but suddenly lunged and planted his fist in Inuyasha's gut. When he was doubled over, Houjou brought his elbow down on his shoulder, knocking Inuyasha out. He crumpled to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran to him.

Houjou extended his hand to her. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go."

She looked up at his silhouette in the darkness. "You're crazy! What's happened to you Houjou-kun?!"

"I don't know, but… All I know is that you're meant for me. Since this weekend I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Kagome, come home with me…"

Kagome tried to remain calm. She got up and started backing away from him. "Beating up boyfriends and acting crazy isn't how to pick up girls, Houjou-kun…" She looked around for an escape route. 'If I can make it to the supply shed… I'm sure there's a bow in there. Wait?! What am I thinking!? I should run into the house!' She turned and ran, but didn't get far. Houjou struck her and she too fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that, Kagome. You'll see. Everything will be fine.

**.x.**

The smell of mildew was the first sensation that Kagome registered as she regained consciousness. She was startled to find that hands were bound behind her back with duct tape. A bare bulb brightly lighted the small cellar. She quickly noted the only window was about six feet from the floor.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," a voice from behind made her shriek. She turned around to face him. "I was afraid I hit you too hard. I just wanted you to come with me." Houjou stood in front of the door, his face was sad, but hopeful. She could feel a faint aura of something other than human coming from him.

"You've lost it, Houjou," she hissed and tried to move away from him. 'What is that feeling?!' she thought wildly. 'It's like he's got youki all of a sudden!' "You said you started feeling this way this weekend, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's weird," he smiled. "Since Friday night. I was doing my homework and all of a sudden you were all I could think about. Then I started having these weird dreams. I was with you a long time ago. I think we were lovers in a past life, Kagome, and I've just remembered. We must be together!" He tried to put his arms around her, but she pulled back.

"Just last night," Houjou went on, "I dreamt we were running through the woods. You were on my back. It was like it was real. I could smell the forest…" As he went on, Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

'Can it be…? That sounds like something Inuyasha used to do. If he started feeling this way around the same time that Inuyasha and I came back and Inuyasha became human…' She concentrated and stared.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Actually, Houjou-kun, I'm felling a lot better. I don't think you're crazy anymore."

He looked more relaxed. "You don't?"

"Nope. I think I know exactly what's going on. You've felt different since Friday night, maybe just after dark?"

"Sounds about right."

She debated telling him the truth, but decided to try to get free first. She moaned and wriggled. "This tape hurts…" she said in an almost sultry tone. The boy blushed. "Could you untie me, Houjou-kun?" 'If I can just get closer to him…' she thought as he took out a pocket knife. Both of them were shocked as the solitary window was wrenched out of its frame and hurled aside into the darkness.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted as his head came into view "Daijoubuka! Are you alright?!"

Houjou snarled and turned to deal with him as Inuyasha saw the duct tape on his girlfriend's hands. He too snarled and gripped the top of the frame. There was a dull thud as his sneakers made contact with Houjou's chest. The boy fell back, smacking his head on the thinly-carpeted, concrete, basement floor. He lay still and Inuyasha rushed to Kagome.

"What did he do to you!?"

"Nothing! I would have been free in a second if you hadn't come barging in like that!"

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her funny. "He had a knife, Kagome!"

"He was going to cut the tape!" she barked back.

He almost looked hurt. "Looked to me like he was going to kill you… I'm sorry."

"You're… sorry?" She pursed her lips. "Quick, untie me before he wakes up. I need to get at him while he's unconscious."

"Huh?" Inuyasha took Houjou's pocket knife and freed her. "What are you talking about? Let's get the hell out of here. Won't be long before someone sees that I busted open that window."

"Just hang on." Kagome knelt next to the fallen Houjou and closed her eyes. "There's something funny going on. I think I know why it seems like your personality has changed and why Houjou's freaked out all of a sudden…" She placed her hands over his chest and the boy began to glow faintly. "Come on, Houjou-kun. It's me, Kagome. Let me in. Let me see your heart." To Inuyasha's surprise, as she lifted her hands up over his chest, a glowing, blue orb rose out of him as if being pulled out by the miko's hands. Slowly, gently, she cupped her hands around the orb. "Thank you, Houjou. You won't miss it."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I believe this belongs to you…"

He leaned back a little and stared at the orb then into her eyes. "You've gone all weird. Like after you were attacked by Kikyo when she…" He suddenly realized what he was seeing.

"This is a bit of your soul," Kagome explained. "That's why I recognized that feeling when he was coming up the steps to the shrine. It felt like youki. It's not. It's just a bit of you that must have gotten lost along the way when you swallowed the Shikon no Tama. Maybe Houjou's related to you somehow. Maybe he was supposed to be your re-incarnation like how I'm Kikyo's… maybe not. Take this back. You'll understand."

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Trust me."

"I do," he whispered and tried to avert his eyes as Kagome pressed the orb straight into his chest. It didn't feel painful, but it was very warm and not at all comfortable; like being out of breath on a cold day. He clutched her hands when it was done and panted. "Let's get outta here before this Houjou idiot wakes up."

Kagome smiled. "You're starting to sound like your old self already."

**.x.**

They walked leisurely back to the shrine after running for a few blocks, afraid that someone would see them coming out of Houjou's busted basement window. The night air was cool, but full of the scents of night blooming jasmine and every house that he passed, Inuyasha mumbled something about what the people inside were having for dinner. He kicked a loose rock and watched it skitter ahead of them.

"Kagome. You think that Houjou idiot will do anything about tonight?"

"Well, I'm hoping that he wakes up with a bit of amnesia. I sort of tried to work on that when I was messing with his heart. I dunno what he'll think of the broken window though…"

"When you were messing around with his heart, was that the same thing you did to Kikyo?"

She paused before she answered him. "Yes. She tried to do it to me, actually. I learned how to do it while it was happening to me. Fortunately I was stronger. I think because my soul is rooted in a living body. Hers was just sitting in that clay, like a flower in a vase. I just envisioned it like that and plucked it out."

This, she realized was perhaps too much information for him. He fell silent. They walked like that for three more blocks.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Kagome," he began, but didn't get far. She jumped on the chance to tell him what she had been thinking about for the last few minutes.

"I'm so glad I wasn't going crazy! I was right. You had changed because that bit of you was missing so now maybe…"

"Will you shut up a second?!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Huh?"

"I was going to say, I don't feel any different!"

"What… what did you just say?" she asked, squinting at him under the streetlight.

"I said I don't feel different."

"Before that!"

"Nani?" He furrowed his brows. "What?"

She beamed at him. "You said 'shut up'!"

"Yeah…" He leaned back, wondering from the happy look on her face that maybe she'd lost it, herself.

"You ARE back!" she laughed.

"You like it when I tell you to shut up?!"  
She play-hit him. "No! But that sounds like you. You wouldn't have said that yesterday. I mean, the really nice you was… nice… but…"

"But?" he asked.

"It wasn't you. That boy wasn't totally Inuyasha."

"Baka." He smiled and laced his arms around her waist. "You mean you don't want me to act like that anymore?"

"Well, no… I want you to be yourself. The hanyou I fell in love with, only human."

He grinned. "I think I can do that." Inuyasha bent and kissed her gently.

Kagome traced her fingers along the curve of his smile as their lips parted and smiled herself. "Come on. Let's go home."

**END**

The whole Houjou-as-a-reincarnation-of-Inuyasha thing was inspired by Hero in the 21st Century, a doujinshi by Kristine Batey.


End file.
